1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device that performs image processing on image data, a display device that includes the image processing device, an imaging apparatus that includes the display device, an image processing method that the image processing device performs, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, when an imaging apparatus having a hand-shake correction function, such as a digital video camera, is shooting a moving image and a user performs a panning operation, a tilting operation, or another shooting screen changing operation, on top of the effect of the hand-shake correction, extra shaking is caused in the image upon the shooting. Therefore, a technique is known, which is for prohibiting or suppressing a hand-shake correction function when a user performs a panning operation, a tilting operation, or another shooting screen changing operation upon shooting of a moving image (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-289612).